Teen Titans Together
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: The Teen Titans failed their attack on Brain's fortress. Once every hero is caught, there are no more Titans left. Robin was left unfrozen, to watch as his team failed without his leadership and then to be delivered to Slade. Who will save the Titans now?
1. Failure

A/N: I am totally on a superhero kick. And I've been starting too many long term fanfics. Anyway, this'll work just like my httyd rewrites. I adore rewrites! If anyone knows of any good ones, just tell me! If you haven't watched the episodes in awhile, this the the episode where the Brain pretty much has most of the Titans frozen and Robin is captured. I was thinking, they could totally have played up the chess references more, and they should've waited to freeze Robin until last, as a grand finale, forcing him to watch as his friends are frozen. Yes, I am quite aware that something is seriously wrong with me. Honestly, I've never worked with such a diverse and massive cast of characters, so I hope this doesn't get choppy, sloppy, or bad. Beast Boy really shouldn't have been the main character there, Robin should've. Brain seems fascinated by Robin in the previous episode, comparing him to a King in chess, then just freezes him. Plus, I didn't like how panicked he looked while he was frozen. He should've been batglaring everyone to death. That would've been funny. Robin's my favorite character. In Young Justice and Teen Titans. On a side note, I like Slade better than Brain, Robin's my favorite character, I ship Star and Robin, and why the heck did they drop the apprentice thing?! Slade seems much more obsessive than just leaving Robin alone. Hmm, rewrite idea? If you want any episodes rewritten to focus more on Robin, please ask! Sorry about the huge author's note, and I'll try to update NOT an Elf soon! Cheers!

"You are merely pawns in a game, and you have played your part perfectly. There is nowhere you can hide, and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Each small victory brings us closer to an even greater prize. The elimination of an entire generation of heroes. And we owe it all to you, Robin. Your network has been crushed. Your friends have no way to communicate, or follow your commands. Together you may be formidable, but apart, you are lost, powerless, mine. You will fall, one by one. Who among you can possibly stop me now?" (Jeez, Brain has a bigger spiel than I did! Almost. Great, now I feel like a villain who monologues too much. I'm skipping over the whole 'Beast Boy rallies the troops, sneaks inside, and fails at fighting the bad guys' thing. Ain't nobody got time for that.)

Robin watched from where he stood near the Brain. Beast Boy, Herald, Mas, and a few others who had survived the initial attack had attacked the enemy base… and failed. What on earth was Beast Boy thinking? He knew the Brain had an army of super villains, why had he come charging through the front door?

When Beast Boy and his makeshift team had originally attacked, Robin had tried to fight the Brain despite his hands being cuffed, but Madame Rouge had restrained him. Now he was helpless as the last Titans were captured and lined up before the Brain.

The Brain turned around and said in his robotic, halting speech, "So, Robin, how does it feel to know these are the last Titans? You have failed. I am not sure what I will do to you once the others have been frozen. Should I freeze you too? Or keep you conscious?"

Robin glared at the Brain in his fury. He hadn't felt this helpless since… Slade. "It will never be over, Brain. The Justice League will come. Or the Doom Patrol. Just because you have the younger generation of heroes, doesn't mean Superman lost his super strength."

If the Brain could smirk, he would. "No, but would Batman attack if his protege was at stake? Or Green Arrow? How about the Doom Patrol? Aquaman won't attack if Aqualad is in danger. No, if someone attacks, we have everything we need right here. Madame Rouge! Freeze the little troublemakers."

Madame Rouge clearly was growing tired of being ordered around, but she jumped to the floor and used her stretchy arms to grab Beast Boy. "Any last words?"

Beast Boy gave Madame Rouge a sly, knowing look. "I wouldn't stand there if I were you."

Cyborg and the two Arctic Titans burst through the floor. "Lesson number one, don't throw me down a hole unless you know I'm gonna stay there!"

Starfire burst through the wall. "The lesson two: we never give up!"

Raven teleported up from the ground with the super kids. "Lesson number three: your super secret lair isn't exactly that secret."

With that, the Titans charged into battle. Robin felt like facepalming. Really? Charging in with no plan? However, Robin could do nothing but struggle against Mishu Mala. The Titans were slowly brought down. Mas was recaptured by scientists before he could reach Menos. Pantha was brought down by a magician. Madame Rouge stopped Beast Boy from getting to him and the Brain. Herald was blindsided by Gizmo. Cyborg knocked out Control Freak, but was captured by Mad Mod.

Raven tried to rescue Robin, but was intercepted by Plasmus. Kid Flash, one of Robin's oldest friends, showed up with his new girlfriend, Jinx. (I ship them so hard. But only in Teen Titans. In YJ, Artemis and KF are amazing) They formed a great twosome, sassing the villains while kicking butt, but they were eventually stopped by Kitty, Fang, and Killer Moth. The worst was Starfire. She had made a beeline for Robin, but was brutally knocked down by Cheshire. (I ship Roy and Jade too. I'll get to that later.)

Throughout the battle, Robin had yelled strategies and advice to his teammates, trying to coordinate them, but none of them but the original Titans listened. They were too used to fighting solo, not taking into account other battles and situations around them. If Robin had been active, then maybe he could have rallied them, but midway through the fight Mishu Mala put his hand over Robin's mouth.

The Titans were lined up again, this time with the missing members. Mishu Mala shoved Robin in front of the Brain.

Brain turned to Robin and began monologuing… again. "Well, Robin? Are you going to admit defeat now? How many reserve members do you have?"

Robin practically snarled at the Brain. "I will never admit defeat! You will be taken down!"

Brain gave his unnatural, robotic laugh. "Your blind optimism is amusing Robin. You see, the game was lost when I captured the King. Once I had you, their leader, they lost coordination. You are the key to everything. It's always about you."

Robin flashed back to when Slade had said the exact same thing. He couldn't shake the feeling that something even more terrible was about to happen.

Robin's fears were justified when Brain ordered, "Freeze the Tamaranian!"

Robin started thrashing desperately, trying to reach Starfire as she was dragged to the freezing machine. "Starfire! No! Let her go, Brain!"

If an organ in a jar could look triumphant, Brain did. "Oh, Robin. She's not an ordinary pawn, is she? She is your Queen, the most powerful piece on the chessboard. But she's more than that. You have feelings for her. I am going to make you watch us freeze her. You will accept that your defeat is total."

Robin glared at the Brain. "You'll never win. There are others who will stop you. This accomplishes nothing!"

The Brain seemed to smirk. "On the contrary, Robin, it accomplishes everything." And with that, Starfire screamed as the scientists froze her.

A/N: REMEMBER, THREE REVIEWS, THEN I DO SHOUTOUTS! I LOVE ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE, YOU'RE ALL PERFECT AND AMAZING AND SO ENCOURAGING! THANKS FOR YOUR INSPIRATION AND SUPPORT, WHY AM I STILL IN ALL CAPS?!


	2. Frozen

A/N: Hello, I'm quite enjoying this rewrite. I love rewrites. The first fic I ever wrote was a rewrite for HTTYD Defenders of Berk episode 6: Alvin and the Outcasts. Of course, I look back at it now and wince, but that's beside the point. If you're a Teen Titans fan and have never read any of my stories before, if I get three reviews, I do shoutouts. I love doing shoutouts, so review, review, review! I wonder if you guys liked the kinda sorta, not really cliffhanger I left last chapter. It wasn't really a cliffhanger, though.

Soon enough, all of Robin's friends and allies had been frozen. Brain had made it clear that he wasn't going to freeze Robin, but he kept him in one of the glass tubes that the scientists used to freeze his teammates, and positioned him right in front of his frozen friends on the giant shelf. Robin was concentrating on staying strong, not showing the jeering crowd of villains that he was a weak little kid, and trying not to think about the possibility of his friends suffering permanent damage. Robin's hands were still bound, and even though Brain's minions had taken his utility belt and found his emergency weapons in his boots and cape, they had missed the pin in Robin's hair. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to pick the lock because there was no lock. The cuffs seemed to magnetically seal together, leaving no cracks. There was also synthetic kryptonite (it exists, it's canon) embedded in the cuffs and glass tube, presumably to prevent super rescues.

What would Batman do? Since Robin had left Gotham in a rage they were on speaking terms again, but they weren't anywhere near being the dynamic duo. 'What would Batman do' had been Robin's mantra since he was nine, and this was the first time it had completely failed him. Sure, sometimes the answer to his all-encompassing question was impossible for Robin to execute because of his size of training level, but it had always given him an idea of what he could do. Now, Robin couldn't figure out what he could do. Robin was helpless, and he hated every second of it.

Robin's attention snapped away from his own musings as something hit the side of his glass prison. It didn't penetrate the glass, or even crack it, but Robin's blood ran cold as he saw the projectile laying on the floor. It was a metal 'S,' jagged and terrifying to people who knew what it was. It was one of the signature weapons used by Slade, or Deathstroke the Terminator. As soon as the metal letter had clanked against the floor, every villain that had been insulting Robin whipped their heads around to stare at the shadows the weapon had flew from.

Then Slade stepped forward.

He looked exactly as Robin remembered him, that combination of black, orange, and insanity as unnerving as it always had been. Unfortunately, the assassin's blue eye was fixed on Robin. Slade's chilling voice rang out. "I'm disappointed, Robin. You should not have been captured by these pathetic excuses for villains."

Immediately, a hubbub of noise came from the assembled baddies. Brain quickly quieted them with a few words. "Quiet! What are you doing here, Deathstroke? I know of your fascination with the boy, but he will be kept alive."

Slade seemed to smirk while remaining cold and indifferent, a skill only the most hardened of people knew, Batman being the only other Robin knew of. Robin had attempted to perfect the skill, but it was nearly impossible for him to pull off. While Robin was respected and feared, he simply was not terrifying like Batman or Slade. Robin refocused on the conversation as Slade finally stopped staring down The Brain and began talking again. "Oh, not to worry. I will leave my apprentice to escape on his own. I came to warn you not to kill Robin, or nothing will save you. After all, I do not wish to lose Robin before he has seen the Light." (Ok, that was a massive reference. Review if you know what it's from!)

The Brain retorted, "I would never give up such a valuable game piece. I have started a new game, and this one is even more dangerous. It is against the Dark Knight himself, and it will begin in mere minutes. After all, Robin, you must have expected me to find the trackers in your costume and the distress signal you sent using your utility belt. If the Batman is truly as good as they say, he will arrive shortly." Robin had visibly flinched when The Brain had mentioned the trackers. Oh, well. Batman would expect a trap anyway.

Slade grinned. "Good. Please kill the Bat. I wouldn't want him to interfere when I reclaim my apprentice." With that, Slade vanished into the shadows.

Robin despised being treated like property, jeered at and bargained with, used as a tool. If Batman was defeated, Robin would be handed over to Slade in a show of goodwill or by force.

Madame Rouge ran into the room. "Be ready. The 'Just Us League' (Reference! Review if you get it!) is approaching!"

At that, the mob of villains retreated into the shadows like the scum they pretended to be better than.

A/N: SOOOOO… hit me up with some reviews, people! I run off reviews! Reviews are my fuel! I only got two reviews! But that's ok. It's only chapter one of THREE! YAAAAAY! Woot woot! Anyway, next time I will not give shoutouts if I do not get three reviews. I mean it this time! Bow, insignificant worms! Anyway, we got some Slade action in here! Soo… yeah. Unfortunately, this will not be an apprentice fic, as it is only three chappies, but tell me if you want me to write a sequel with Slade trying the apprenticeship thing again! I kinda want to… might write an AU… anywho… RELEASE THE SHOUTOUTS! (yes, I just went there)

Anonymous RS Fan: Sorry it's so short. I'm not very experienced, so I just don't have the stamina for massive chapters. Yeah, here's your answer! Robin screams 'no' a lot! Eh, I tried. I'm way more experienced with Young Justice and How to Train Your Dragon. Thank you for your amazingly kind review!

Dragons boy: Love the name! I'm a dragon person meself! No, it is very much not a one-shot! If it was, though, he, that would be the MOTHER of all cliffhangers. But, instead of a cliffhanger, you must suffer through my awful, inexperienced writing for another chapter if you want the end! BWAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing, it means a TON!

Next on Teen Titans Together Rewrite: Will Batman save Robin? Will there be Batman fuzzies? Find out next week, same bat time, same bat channel! (I'm kidding there, I don't actually have an update schedule- you wish I did!)


	3. Fruition

Batman stood atop the Eiffel Tower in Paris, staring at the rather obvious secret hideout. His cape fluttered as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter touched down beside him. Wonder Woman lightly touched Batman's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Batman sighed and shrugged. "I'm fine, just worried. Here's the plan…"

-Line break! Cause cliffies are fun!-

The door to the Brain's base flew off its hinges and Batman strode through the doorway, flanked by Wonder Woman and Superman. The room was once again completely dark, with one spotlight focused on Robin. Robin was banging the glass and frantically shaking his head. He was also yelling something, but the soundproof glass was muting him.

Batman already knew what Robin was trying to say. He was springing the trap on purpose. Knowing the ambush was coming soon and that there wasn't much he could do about it, Batman focused on the condition his son was in.

His jaw visibly tensed as he took in how exhausted Robin was. Robin also had a purple and blue bruise forming under his right eye. Superman was clearly enraged by the way the boy he considered his nephew had been treated. He was about to fly forward and ignore the plan, but Batman laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Synthetic kryptonite. You can't rescue him."

Wonder Woman had better control over herself, but had to control the urge to rush to Robin's side and fuss over him.

Batman and the other two Leaguers halted in the middle of the room. Superman stepped forward. "Brain! Show yourself!"

Lights suddenly came on, revealing the horde of villains concealed. Batman was underwhelmed. A British guy with a cane, a witch armed with pies, and a fat guy with a remote? Really? Dick had mentioned how dumb some of the villains in Jump were, but Batman was unfazed. These villains were clearly incompetent. The big threats were standing on the raised platform.

Batman's companions sucked in a breath when they saw the wall full of frozen heroes. Batman would never gasp, but he could see why Robin was so panicked. The Dark Knight's attention stayed on the Brain, not sparing more than a quick glance at the gathering of D-list baddies. "You have one chance to release the Titans, Brain."

Brain laughed robotically. "Oh, no Batman. That is not how this will work. You will surrender, or I will release poison gas into Robin' airtight prison, letting him die in excruciating pain."

Batman glared at Brain. "The hard way it is, then."

That was the agreed code words to start phase one. Superman's eyes glowed as he used heat vision to cut the tube that had the deadly gas inside, saving Robin. Wonder Woman charged Madame Rouge, Superman went for Mishu Mala, and Batman headed for The Brain. Batman sent a mental message to Martian Manhunter. _Phase 1 complete. Start Phase 2._

Martian Manhunter's reply was immediate. _Phase 2 activated._ The rest of the league flooded the room, subduing the wacky villains while the scientists headed for the freezing machine to begin defreezing the Titans. Flash's fingers flew over the keyboard as Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) lifted Titans over to the machine.

Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Zatara, and Wonder Woman worked together to confine Madame Rouge in a magical energy bubble. Mishu Mala was knocked out by Captain Atom and Superman, and Batman needed no help with taking Brain down.

As soon as Brain had been handed off to Martian Manhunter, Batman rushed to Robin's prison and began unlocking it. Starfire was unfrozen and she joined him, the two working quietly in tandem.

Finally, Starfire crushed the last lock and the glass container opened. Robin stepped out, and was immediately hugged by the main four Titans. "Guys… I need to breathe!"

Starfire and the others immediately drew back. "Oh Friend Robin, I am so glad you are okay!"

Robin smiled wryly. "I should be asking you four if you're okay."

Beast Boy was about to be dramatic and annoying, but Raven stopped him. "Nothing a hot shower won't fix."

Batman cleared his throat from behind the Titans. "Robin, can I please finish taking off those cuffs?"

Robin startled guiltily. "Yeah, right. Sorry, Batman. That was stupid, and you had to bail me out, and-"

"There was no way to prevent it. Robin, you did nothing wrong. You followed procedure, and I know from experience how difficult it is to fight crime without communication."

Robin hung his head. "No. I made rookie mistakes. I almost got everyone killed, and-"

"No. The Brain is on the League and the Doom Patrol's most wanted lists. Even we struggle with these kinds of villains. You do remember the Albania incident?"

Robin rolled his eye. "How could I forget? They still won't let me and Roy into that theater." (I made that up on the fly. It could probably end up as a prompt? Should I write a 1-shot? Nah, probably not. Maybe if I get a request.)

Raven looked puzzled. "The Albania incident?"

Speedy walked up to the group. "Very long, very embarrassing story. I'm not sure Batman and our fearless leader would want me to tell you."

Robin shrugged while Batman checked him for injuries. "What happens in Albania, stays in Albania. Ow! Batman, I could have just told you about the broken wrist!"

Batman started fashioning a makeshift sling for Robin. "How did that happen?"

Robin scowled at his main four Titans. "Well, _someone_ decided it was a good idea to attack separately, with no central leadership or battle strategy. Heck, you guys didn't even know about the army of bad guys you were walking into! Don't think we won't be talking about this!" The team groaned at the thought of more strategic studies. "My wrist was injured when Madame Rouge captured me, and when I tried to wrench free of Mishu Mala to help, he broke my wrist."

Beast Boy suddenly looked like his boots were extremely interesting. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Robin grinned. "It's all right. But this proves my point. Battle strategies are important, even if you find them boring. I can't always be there to tell you exactly how to do things."

Batman's mouth twitched, the closest he really got to smiling. "That's exactly what I was trying to tell Green Arrow yesterday. Anyway, what else happened?"

Robin's eyes flicked around nervously. He studied the group he was talking to. Batman, Speedy, who was one of his oldest friends, and the core Titans. All like family. Robin lowered his voice. "This information stays strictly between us. Got it?" Everyone nodded, suddenly serious. "Slade stopped by."

Batman scowled. "Deathstroke? I wondered where he went."

Robin was puzzled. "Batman, how do you know Deathstroke?"

Batman looked exhausted all of a sudden. "Deathstroke the Terminator. One of the Justice League's most wanted criminals. He's a mercenary, was part of a government super soldier program. He's one of my villains, but he disappeared about a year ago."

Robin was still puzzled. "What do you mean, a Gotham villain? I never saw him before I moved to Jump."

Batman sighed. "He was always around. You fought him when you were little, when you were nine. You probably don't remember now. He showed… an unhealthy interest in you. Most Gotham villains go after me, but Deathstroke always seemed to play with us, virtually ignoring me and studying you. I don't think you noticed, but it started to worry me. I started to bench you if he got really active, and trying to keep you away from him as much as possible. He would intentionally get my attention, and when you didn't show up he would end the fight quickly and walk away, saying something along the lines of, ' _come on, Batman! You can't keep your little bird away from me forever.'_ It started seriously worrying me. As you got older, you started wanting to know why I wouldn't let you go on patrol or send you on a pointless mission sometimes. The night you… left… Deathstroke had been making another attempt to draw us out, and I was stressed. When you were shot, it was the last straw. I said things I didn't mean, and I drove you away. I'm sorry, Dick."

Robin smiled, relieved. "It's all right. I'm sorry for running. I should have stayed and let you calm down. But I don't regret founding the Titans either."

Cyborg shuffled his feet. "Uh, Rob? Are you gonna tell Batman about the… Uh… Apprenticeship incident."

Robin winced, remembering that Batman had been on Thanagar during the apprenticeship with Slade. "Oh, yeah. So, um, Slade, he, um, well… This is what he's been up to in the past year…" Robin explained the apprenticeship, Terra, and how Slade was helping Trigon.

Batman looked murderous by the time Robin finished. "I'm going to move Deathstroke to #1 on the League's most wanted list. Anyway, you said he showed up here?"

Robin shuddered. "Yeah. He was calling me Apprentice, and negotiating with Brain for me. Like, he said not to kill me, and he wanted Brain to kill Batman so that he could reclaim me. I really hope he's not trying again."

Batman pulled Robin into a hug, which surprised everyone but Speedy. Beast Boy cautiously raised a hand. "Um, what if we put Robin into that special room we used to protect Raven when Slade was after her?"

The entire team stared at Beast Boy. Raven broke the silence. "Are you just trying to avoid strategy training?"

Beast Boy turned cherry red as Robin stared at him. "No! Well, maybe a little. It would work though!"

Robin shook his head. "No. I'm not going to hide from him. Slade can try to take me. If he tries again, I can contact Batman and the League. Plus, the Titans have grown. I've practically got an army of superheroes who will help fight him. I'll manage."

Batman nodded. "If you need me, I'll be there."

Batman started walking away, but Robin called him back. "Bruce? Would you like to… Um… Visit the Tower? Please?"

Batman turned around, and suddenly they weren't Batman and Robin, they were Bruce and Dick. Just the way Dick liked it.

"All right. Why not?"

A/N: DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? YEA OR NAY? It would be apprenticeship themed, and there would be some DaddyBats and MommyCats, I think it would be fun! Review, and maybe it'll happen! Dang, this was a long chapter! Oh well. I got three reviews, which means it's SHOUTOUT TIME!

AnimeLover217: Your wish is my command! Please tell me if you want a sequel (although I may do one anyway, cause writing this was really fun) I really want to do a sequel. I'm also toying with an idea of writing a fic about Red X being Jason, cause I love Jason almost as much as Dickybird! (okay, not really, Dick's by far my favorite, then Damian, then Jason, then Tim, but you get it) Thanks for reviewing!

Dratias: Ooh, a httyd fan! I love httyd! Not as much as Dick Grayson, but I do love Hiccup! Anyway, YAY! You got my reference! Yeah, it was kinda blatant, but I'm thinking about having The Light be in the sequel, (if I do it) however, the Young Justice team will not be there (even though I love YJ even more than Teen Titans(I hated that timeskip though!)) I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! I think Robin hates feeling like he's not in control, because Batman likes being in control and taught his way of thinking to Robin. Sooo… yeah.

Guest: Why thank you for reviewing! Hopefully this lives up to your expections!


End file.
